Isabel (Earth-2124)
Isabel was a synthetic Auton and engineering assistant aboard the smuggling ship ''Betty''. Isabel and the ship's crew were hired by the Office of Naval Intelligence to deliver a series of inmates from Midnight Facility to the Henry Lamb Research Outpost at the Ark. Following the arrival of the Banished and subsequently a xenomorph outbreak, she and her fellow crew members allied with the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-2124)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] to combat both threats. Biography Early life Isabel was designed and manufactured on September 4th, 2510 as part of the improved Auton synthetic models. She served as the caretaker of a widowed old woman in Ciudad de Arias, Verge, taking care of her as the family did not want to move her to an asylum. One day, she woke up to find her owner dead, which she discovered had committed suicide. Isabel left the scene, fearing for her decommissioning as cases such as those led to the blaming of synthetics and no fair trial. In 2556, Isabel was recruited by Franklin Elgyn and Sabra Hillard to join the crew of their smuggling ship ''Betty'', in Angoulême, Meridian, after saving their life while they escaped from SWAT forces, where she interfaced with the vessel and fled the scene. The couple saw value on her synthetic capability and engineering prowess, and soon hired her to work for them. As a newcomer, however, most of the crew treated her badly, commonly Ron Johner. Despite this, she found a new friendship in Dom Vriess, who reminded her of her old owner, while Vriess took sympathy for her nature as a synthetic, knowing well the pain of prejudice duo to his articial legs. Mission to the Ark In October 3rd, 2561, the crew of the Betty ''was ilegally hired by operatives of the Office of Naval Intelligence in order to safely transport prisoners from Midnight Facility to the Henry Lamb Research Outpost, on the Ark. While the crew accepted the deal, Isabel questioned why ONI felt the need to hire mercenaries instead of doing it themselves. Her suspicion led to Isabel interfacing with an ONI computer at the facility and discovering they had ulterior motives; to use the prisoners in top-secret tests with the intent of ensuring that humanity stood at the top in the galaxy following the devastating First Contact War. She kept it a secret, and planned to dismantle the operation once they arrived at the outpost. After the ''Betty traversed the Portal on the ruins of Voi, on Earth, it arrived at the Ark on October 28th, 2561, docking near the outpost to deliver its cargo to Dr. Mason Wren and his science team. While no one was watching, Isabel went inside the base, slipping in security areas where the test were being conducted. Before she could do anything, however, the Ark was breached by the Banished and the slipspace portal back to Earth was closed. The jiralhanae warrior Decimus led a pack to the outpost, killing all personnel. Only the Betty's crew was able to survive, alongside a captured Dr. Wren, after they discovered he was potentially thinking in betraying and arresting them. The survivors, alongside Isabel, remained hidden aboard the Betty, broadcasting a call for help in a secure UNSC channel in the hopes help would come. Arrival of the Spirit of Fire aboard the ''Betty''.]]The distress beacon of the mercenaries was located by the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-2124)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], which arrived at the Ark by unknown means on March 28th, 2562, having been drifting on space for 30 years in superluminal speeds. Captain James Cutter sent the SPARTAN-II Red Team to investigate the Betty. There, the whole crew expressed relief upon finding them, but they were perplexed when the SPARTANs and the crew asked information about the Covenant forces on the installation, unaware that the Covenant were defeated ten years prior. The mercenaries attempted to warn the SPARTANs about the dangers of the forces, as well as the ONI experiments, showing a disgraced Wren to the supersoldiers. They went to the Henry Lamb Outpost to investigate, where the trio was ambushed by Atriox, a jiralhanae warlord and leader of the Banished, who almost killed Douglas-042 and severely damaged his MJOLNIR armor. With her knowledge of the UNSC matériel on the installation following her interface, Isabel revealed the location of a M12 Warthog, which the three SPARTANs used to escape from an army of jiralhanae and sangheili soldiers. The mercenaries and Dr. Wren were exfiltrated from the Betty aboard a D79-TC Pelican, but Alice-130 stood at the smuggling ship to ensure their safe escape. Upon arriving at the Spirit of Fire, Captain James Cutter ordered all of the attack's survivors to give him an immediate full report. Personality The newest member of the ''Betty's'' crew, Isabel was treated with a mixture of disdain and mockery by her fellow mercenaries, with the exception of Dom Vriess, who was her closest friend and understood the prejudice directed at her for being a synthetic, the same way he had artificial limbs following a firefight on Mamore. Despite being a synthetic, perceived as only a machine by others, she was the most caring and compassionate of the Betty's crew, appearing to others as outwardly naïve. While this naïvety could be perceived as something to shield her from others, it had base in reality, as she believed in Decimus when he promised he would leave her and her crew mates alone. Isabel's compassion drove her to help the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-2124)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]] defeat the Banished in order to save humanity from facing a new threat of extinction at the hands of Atriox, as well as the release of the xenomorphs. Even though she is a synthetic, Isabel harbors a strong faith in God, but believed she would not go to the afterlife duo to her nature as a machine. In order to cope with tragedies, she developed a dark sense of humor during tense situations. She showed signs of self-disgust as a synthetic, with once she stating she looked disgusting to Ellen Ripley and James Cutter. When Cutter ordered her to interface with the mainframe of the Spirit of Fire, a role Isabel took over from the late Serina, she showed uneasiness duo to how much time she spent without doing so. Equipment Although Isabel is a pacifist by nature, when she needs to wield a weapon she prefer using a combat knife. She always carried two of them in her pockets, and almost attacked Jerome-092 with one of them once he reached the ''Betty''. She later armed herself with a M363 sticky detonator, which she smuggled from Dom Vriess after his death. Category:Earth-2124 Category:Characters of Earth-2124 Category:Females of Earth-2124 Category:Synthetics of Earth-2124 Category:Betty crew members (Earth-2124) Category:Mercenaries of Earth-2124 Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Murderers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Engineers Category:Engineers of Earth-2124 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Females Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC Spirit of Fire crew members (Earth-2124)